1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit for remote beam control in a phased array antenna system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated circuit for controlling a corresponding antenna element of a phased array antenna system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In advanced radar systems, it is desirable to generate a coherent beam and steer it in space. A control system may accomplish this by adjusting the phase of each antenna element feed relative to the others. To perform this beam steering function as well as other functions, it is preferable to provide remote beam control of the individual antenna elements. However, because radar antenna arrays typically include hundreds, or even thousands, of individual antenna elements, development of a flexible and effective control system including remote beam control has proven problematic.
Further, because it is desirable to keep the antenna array small and compact and because of the large number of antenna elements that must be included in an antenna array, the remote beam control circuitry must be extremely compact. This requirement for compactness limits the inclusion of control features that may be incorporated in the remote beam control circuitry.